


Moving on

by Crowleys_mistress



Series: Discovery of homosexuality [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock decide it's time to take their relationship seriously.</p><p>And then they get told to babysit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

"Good morning" Sherlock remarked whilst brushing a strand of hair from Johns eyes and kissing his forehead. At first John thought he might still be dreaming and then he remembered the events from the previous night. He smiled up and Sherlock and thought maybe once in his life everything was going to get better. Reluctantly he stepped out of bed to find a very smiley Sherlock skipping into the Kitchen. John went to join him and found a coffee already sitting on the kitchen table waiting for him. Wow he could get used to this but then he remembered Mary. Was he gonna divorce her, John doubted she'd accept him back, and he didn't want to go back with her anyway. He'd always wanted sherlock and now that's what was going to happen. John decided that if Sherlock and himself were going to be in a serious relationship then they needed to act like a couple instead of keeping all these secrets. 

Later the next day one of Johns friends called asking for a baby sitter. He gladly accepted the request as he'd always loved children and Sherlock surprised him by offering to help. That sounded nice. A quiet night in at Baker Street with his gorgeous boyfriend. Soon after the child arrived he knew this wasn't going to be the case, his friends son was actually ten years old and moody as anything. 

"you're a detective aren't you? Well show me something interesting then" the snotty child remarked, to which Sherlock disappeared. A few minutes later sherlock reappeared with a file in his hands. John looked at Sherlock in disbelief as he sat the child down and showed him a series of brutal murders with enthusiasm. This quietened the child and soon he was sat on the sofa falling asleep whilst watching CSI. Sherlock maybe wasn't so bad with children after all, at least this one loved him though John couldn't quite understand why though. If he'd been shown murders at that age he wouldn't sleep at night, and he knew the child's parents were not going to be happy when they found out! 

Once the child had fallen asleep the night belonged to the happy couple. John sat on the sofa fiddling with sherlocks curly locks and then started to kiss his neck, gently he worked his way up to sherlocks lips and soon they were lost in a passionate snog. 

"God I love you" John purred in Sherlocks ear 

"I love you too John " Sherlock replied with a smile upon his face

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
